


Gone

by Nightmare_Blueberry



Series: Underverse Backstories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha OC, Alpha Papyrus, Alpha Undyne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because sad, Beta Alphys, Breaking Things, Can I spell XD, Can I tag XD, Confused Sans, Crappy Title, Dragons, Fake Love, M/M, Nope Cant spell, Omega Sans, Sad/Angsty, Seduction, Shunning, Species hate, What is this taging XD, Why do I torture characters, i can't tag, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Blueberry/pseuds/Nightmare_Blueberry
Summary: What is making everyone disappear?





	1. Chapter 1

They were gone. There was no warning they were just gone. You could be talking with them one second and the next they would be gone. If it weren’t for this fact it might have been thought of as a mass kidnapping. But they couldn’t find where everybody was going. They were just gone. Asgore stepped into the hall, hoping against hope that the Judge hadn’t disappeared. He didn’t know who the Judge was, nobody did. In the shadows across the hall a figure in long, flowing robes appeared with a single glowing blue eye.

“Why do you seek me?” It spoke in an ethereal voice that gave nothing away as to who it could be.

“Do you know anything about the disappearances?” Asgore asked in a slightly shaky tone. The Judge was the most powerful being in the underground with stats so high they registered as unknown. Asgore was, as any sensible person, scared out of his wits. But he was King of the Monsters, he needed to find out who was responsible for the disappearances.

“I only know that they are using a very ancient magic.” The Judge replied after a minute. Asgore knew that the Judge won’t judge those who don’t need it but there was always the chance that the Judge would decide that Asgore himself needed it, even though Asgore knew that he fully deserved it. The Judge had never judged him for whatever reason. The Judge killed those who had sinned enough to deserve it and he knew what everyone did, in all honesty he was kind of creepy.

“Thank you for your help.” Asgore turned and started out.

“Good bye, King.”


	2. Chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should finish Whiskey Lullaby but I needed to post this! I also posted two chapters of this as possible recompense for posting such a short chapter on Whiskey Lullaby.

Sans sighed as he teleported back into his room. He knew how guilty Asgore felt about the killing of the six human children but it had been necessary, he didn’t deserve Judgement. If he were to be judged then the underground would be without a king which would be much worse. With Sans’ stats nobody had any clue that he was the Judge, not even Papyrus. Then again, Sans wasn’t the only one with secrets. Papyrus sucked at magic and he knew it, but what he lacked in magical ability he excelled at physically. Papyrus was physically the strongest and fastest monster in the underground by far, and the only one who knew was Sans. Sans knew that Papyrus liked hiding his physical prowess to make it so that Undyne would help him magically. It was hard for Papyrus to hide how strong or fast he was, especially when he thought someone was in trouble. He would struggle not to run at full speed Sans knew. At one point the brothers decided to see how fast he was and he got across the Underground in 4 minutes when it usually took 25.

“SANS! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!” Papyrus called in his typical loud voice. Sans chuckled before teleporting off his judge robes and on his regular ones. He also hid his dragonish appearance with illusion magic, if people knew he was a dragon mix he would be hunted and killed. They might also kill or shun Papyrus and, even though they were not actually brothers, Sans couldn’t do that to him. He then stepped out of the room to see Papyrus looking at him from the living room, hands on his hips.

“Hey Pap,” Sans greeted.

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES! HURRY TO YOUR STATION OR YOU’LL BE LATE! WE NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS SAFE!” Frisk had gotten to the Underground but had been unable to break the barrier and the six souls had disappeared. Frisk wasn’t being hunted for her soul anymore though. Nobody was sure why the barrier hadn’t broken but Sans did, the souls had told him. They had bonded with him because they knew that he would need him in the future and he could hear them talk to him. They said that the barrier hadn’t broken because the reason the barrier had been erected was still in the underground. Sans nor the souls knew the reason why the monsters were trapped underground but the souls were floating around with a blaster each invisibly around the underground for information. They reported interesting things that they found as they explored. Mostly meaningless but occasionally interesting things that he needed to know, like how the underground was doing. Sans strode to his station in silence not seeing a soul.

 _Sans, something’s wrong._ The shaky, soft, shy voice of Kindness rang in his head.

 _What is it Kindness?_ Sans asked, stopping.

 _U-Un-d-dyne is h-hur-rt._ Sans was used to Kindness’ stutter and teleported to an area near the place where Kindness hid in Waterfall. Sure enough, Undyne was collapsed on the ground nearby.

“Undyne!” Sans shouted as he rushed over to her. He heard her groan and did a check on her.

 

**_UNDYNE_ **

**_LV: 1_ **

**_ATK: 50_ **

**_DEF: 20_ **

**_HP: 200/1500_ **

**_*She is unconscious.*_ **

 

Strange, Undyne didn’t go unconscious easily. Sans rolled her over gently and noticed the bruise of what looked like a giant hand around her. Sans dialed Papyrus’ number.

 _D-do you w-want m-me to h-h-heal h-her?_ Kindness asked as Sans put his phone up to where his ears would be. Sans shook his head. The line picked up.

“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU AREN’T AT YOUR STATION!” Papyrus started.

“Pap! Undyne is hurt, I need you in Waterfall stat! We are near Undyne’s house. You’ll see us quickly. Now bolt!” It was a pretty weird thing to say but it was a code word that said Papyrus needed to use his full speed. They only used it in emergencies but this was definitely one. He abruptly hung up and Sans did another check.

 

_**UNDYNE** _

_**LV: 1** _

_**ATK: 50** _

_**DEF: 20** _

_**HP: 150/1500** _

_***She is still unconscious.*** _

__

Sans clamped his jaw. This was bad. A second later Papyrus was there, not in his battle body but in a plain grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and, of course, his signature scarf. Without a word, he picked up Undyne bridal style and Sans crawled onto his back while he was still bent down. Sans clenched his arms and legs tightly around Papyrus, anticipating the rough ride. Papyrus looked back at Sans and he nodded. Papyrus set off at full speed for Alphys’ place, Sans was sure and in a few minutes they stood in front of her lab.


	3. Chapter 3

“DR. ALPHYS PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR IT’S URGENT!” Papyrus shouted. The door immediately opened to reveal Alphys.

“W-what...Oh! O-oh my! B-bring her inside and set her down on the bed.” Alphys stepped aside and gestured to the bed upstairs. Papyrus crossed over to it in a few long, easy strides and set the injured fish monster down, then helped Sans off his back. Alphys rushed over and began healing her. Sans watched her HoPe bar slowly go up.

_ Kindness.  _ Sans called out to the young soul in his mind, knowing she was close.

_ Y-yes, Mom?  _ The souls had started calling him Mom for some reason, but he didn’t mind. They only called him Sans when they were really upset about someone.

_ Will you help Al heal ‘Dyne?  _ He felt her go over to the two girls and float near Alphys’ hands. Undyne’s HoPe climbed quickly and more steadily. Alphys stopped a minute later.

“S-she seems to be fine b-but I have no idea what h-happened to h-her.” Alphys stuttered nervously.

“Neither do we, we just found her like this.” Sans replied.

“S-Sans, I-I saw you call P-Papyrus. P-Papyrus, how can you r-run so fast?” Alphys looked at Papyrus in amazement. Papyrus rubbed the back of his head.

“I have always been able to, please don’t tell anyone.” He said in a uncharacteristically small voice.

“O-of course not! I’m just curious. Is it a s-skeleton t-thing? S-sans got there pretty quickly b-because I saw h-him in Snowdin a few seconds before he was with U-Undyne. A-also, y-you looked like you were shaking your head at someone.” Sans sighed, this was going to be rough.

“It’s not a skeleton thing I don’t think, but I wasn’t talking to anyone. Can we see the camera’s near Undyne’s place?” Alphys nodded and scurried down to her monitor, the skeleton brothers on her heels. She quickly pulled up the two cameras near Undyne’s and rolled it back to when she had been there. They saw her exit the house and walk out the edge of the screen, Sans was sure he saw a shadow follow her. 10 minutes passed with hearing Undyne’s sounds of struggle, they would occasionally see and appendage poke in the second camera’s screen for a second then disappear as if their owner was pulled back by something.

_ I-I called you r-right af-fter I f-found h-her.  _ Kindness pipped up as she stood watch over Undyne, sensing Sans’ incoming question. Undyne finally struggled onto the screen and collapsed. She looked back with a worried look on her face then she looked relieved as she finally passed out. A shadow crept into the back, it appeared to be smiling. Then Sans came in and the shadow seemed to get disgruntled, it then disappeared.

“I-I wonder what h-held her b-back.” Alphys thought aloud and Papyrus nodded in agreement. Sans knew at that moment that they hadn’t see the strange shadow.

“Have you guys seen someone disappear?” Sans asked suddenly.

“Yes, Sans, you know that. Are you alright?” Papyrus inquired in that unusually quiet voice. Frisk had disappeared right in front of Papyrus.

“I-I h-have as well. S-Sans, w-why are you a-asking us t-these q-questions?” Alphys looked at him concernedly but Sans brushed it off, thinking as he began pacing.

“Everybody has seen a monster disappear, except…” He stopped, realization coming over him. He was the only one who hadn’t seen a monster disappear. He sometimes felt a strange presence near one of his friends or Papyrus and when he arrived nearby to check on them, the presence disappeared. The presence must have been the shadow, but why did it run from him? Sans sighed.

“Sans?” Papyrus gazed at him in worry. Sans gave a small smile.

“I’m fine bro, I just need to do something. Call me if anything changes, okay?” Papyrus nodded, as did Alphys and Sans headed out. 

_ D-do y-you want m-me to c-come w-with y-you?  _ Kindness questioned.

_ No, but will you lend me some power real quick? I also want you to stay with Alphys and Undyne.  _ Sans requested and, sure enough, he got a large amount of energy. As soon as he was in a safe spot, Sans teleported into the Snowdin forest. There was a clearing a good distance in that he loved to be in, in the clearing he didn’t have to hide. He released the illusion and two horns on the sides of running along the side of his head and then upward slightly appeared. Large, leathery wings and a thick, skeletal tail materialized. Sans stretched his wings and his tail twitched and swayed. Sans then drew upon his magic stores and transformed into a large skeletal dragon. His eyes glowed the soft, gentle blue of patience with bits of green kindness from him borrowing energy from her. He didn’t need the energy to take this form but rather to defend himself. Satisfied, Sans curled up in a ball. He needed to sleep, it helped him destress and think things through. He suddenly heard a gasp that made him lift his head and looked around him. Sure enough, Papyrus was standing there, shocked. Sans blinked.

“Sans?” Papyrus called out in a shaky, quiet voice. Sans nodded slowly, then got up and turned. Papyrus had heard how dangerous dragons were, Sans knew.

_ I was too careless! _ Sans thought to himself.

“SANS WAIT!” Sans stopped and turned, he suddenly found Papyrus hugging the base of his neck, which was the highest he could reach comfortably.

“Papyrus?” Sans growled out in surprise.

“Sans, what is going on?” Papyrus clutched his neck tighter. Sans sighed and nudged Papyrus off of him. Sans couldn’t stand the heartbroken look on his face, so he pressed his nose to Papyrus’ head and the explanation about what and who he was flooded into Papyrus in an instant. Papyrus took a step back to steady himself. Sans then realized how tired he looked. Sans nudged Papyrus towards the place he had laid down before and curled around the stunned skeleton. Papyrus plopped down next to his shoulder.

“Sleep.” Sans rumbled. Papyrus nodded as he leaned against his front leg. A few moments later, he was asleep and Sans soon followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I update this story every Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus awoke, what had woken him was unclear but when he opened his eyes he saw the shocked faces of Undyne and Alphys at the edge of the clearing. He blinked owlishly, unsure what would cause such expressions when he felt a large, breathing thing behind him. He then saw the giant head that was about a foot from his leg, he could feel the steady breath on it. At first, Papyrus was confused then he remembered what happened.

“Papyrus, come here, slowly.” Undyne seemed to be okay, but she seemed to be scared of Sans.

“Undyne! It’s alright!” Papyrus knew why she was scared. His voice wasn’t its usual loud, boisterous tone but was still decently loud due to Papyrus trying to make Undyne more comfortable.

“Papyrus, that’s a DRAGON! If it wakes up, it WILL kill you! It’s probably the one behind the disappearances.” Papyrus took some offence to this. He knew Sans wouldn’t hurt him or anyone without good reason, he also knew that Sans was just as clueless about the disappearances as they were.

“Undyne! He won’t and he’s NOT the one behind the disappearances.” Papyrus was getting kind of upset and Sans moved a bit, Undyne and Alphys held their breath until Sans settled once more, a few inches closer to Papyrus.

“And how do you know that? How do you know for sure?” Undyne seethed quietly.

“Because it’s Sans! He would never do that!” Undyne and Alphys’s eyes went wide.

“H-how is t-that possible?” Alphys stuttered.

“He’s half-dragon, the last dragon. He doesn’t know what is up with all the disappearances but he knows he has never personally see anyone disappear.” Papyrus calmly explained.

“If he’s half-dragon, he’s powerful enough to be…” Undyne started.

“T-the J-Judge.” Alphys whispered as she finished Undyne’s sentence. Papyrus nodded. Sans snorted and blinked awake. His head raised and he yawned, mouth opening widely. When he finished, he saw the others.

“Sans, is all that true?” At first Sans had no idea what Undyne was talking about then he realized that Papyrus probably told them everything.

“Yes.” His voice was a low rumble.

“P-Papyrus, a-are you?” Alphys trailed off and Sans realized what Papyrus hadn’t said.

“He is not my blood brother.” Sans nudged Papyrus off him and Papyrus got up, Sans transformed into his half-breed form.

“Undyne, are you ok?” Papyrus looked his friend and mentor but she waved him off.

“I’m fine. Sans, why did you keep this from us?” Undyne looked at Sans, eyes begging for answers.

“You know how people react to even the stories of dragons, I also want to live a seperate life as me, not the Judge. I don’t want Papyrus to get hurt because of me being part dragon.” Sans started with calm sincerity. Undyne sighed.

“I can understand that. But why do you protect him if he isn’t your brother?” Undyne asked.

“Wouldn’t you? You aren’t related to him.” Sans retorted. Undyne opened her mouth but then, thinking better of it, shut her mouth.

“S-Sans, did you f-figure a-anything out about the d-disappearances?” Alphys pipped up. Sans nodded.

“Nothing too big, just that nobody that is with me disappears. If I am there, they can’t get taken. In the video, when Undyne got into view of the camera, there was a shadow. After I came in, it disappeared. I didn’t notice anything there when I was there though.

“Shadow?” Papyrus looked at Sans curiously. Sans magically grabbed the others and teleported back to the lab. He then pulled up the video they had watched earlier, he fast forwarded to the point right before he came in and paused it.

“Shadow.” Sans pointed to the shadow. Undyne nodded.

“Yeah, I was grabbed by an invisible force and was being brought towards that shadow. I was able to resist enough to get free but passed out right after I got there. Thanks for saving me Sans.”

“No problem, ‘Dyne. I think the shadow is behind the disappearances. Undyne was the first boss monster that’s been attacked. Maybe because it hadn’t gained enough energy to do so yet. I am unsure, but I know one thing. I’ll be keeping a close eye around.” Magic hid Sans’s dragon parts and he began to walk out.

_ I’ll stay with Undyne _ Kindness piped up, knowing that she needed to watch for the Shadow. Sans sent a mental agreement.

_ I’ll stay with Papyrus _ . Bravery zipped in with Justice close behind, his hyperactive voice reverberating in Sans’s head.

_ I’ll watch Alphys.  _ Justice hovered over the lizard monsters head, speaking with a Western accent.

“Sans, where are you going?” Sans stopped and Papyrus’s unusually quiet voice.

“I’m going to see if I can find that Shadow.” Sans replied and he teleported away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perseverance is male, Kindness is female, Integrity female, Bravery male, Justice male, Patience male. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I'm single though so its more like Single Awareness day for me T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Sans reappeared in the area he had found Undyne in. He looked around and began walking up the path to her house. Once he reached the space between the camera’s where most of Undyne’s struggle occured, a shadowy darkness enveloped him.

“Hello, young one.” A growling voice rolled over him, coming from all around him.

“Who are you?!” Sans called out, he was having a hard time feeling the souls and it worried him.

“Someone who wishes to help you escape the Underground and stop the RESETs.” It purred with a malice that sent chills down Sans’s spine. He felt the ghost of a hand on his shoulder and turned to see nothing but seemingly eternally stretching darkness.

“What do you mean?” Sans kept himself alert and weary, glancing about, listening.

“Exactly as it sounds.” The voice was obviously male and had a tone in it that made Sans uneasy.

“But at what cost and how can I trust you if I do not know who you are.” Sans pointed out.

“True, my name is Quod Peccatum Cordis Tenebrosi but call me Cordis.” The voice spoke with a confidence that Sans couldn’t understand.

“But what of the cost of your help and why haven’t you broken it before?” Sans wasn’t stupid, there was always a cost.

“I have been too weak to, I need your help.” Sans felt a hand brush against his and Sans felt a bit of pride not flinching.

“But in what way and at what cost?” The spirit seemed to be avoiding the topic of the cost.

“My, my, you are quite the intelligent one. I only need your help in channelling your and my energy to break the barrier and with it, the RESET button. I only ask for one simple thing.”  Sans raised an eyebrow.

“What is this, one small thing?” Sans had a distinct feeling that it wasn’t as small as the spirit made it out to be.

“Your hand.” Sans’s hand was grasped by a tall, shadowy figure. It’s hand looked almost human but was ice cold to the touch. The figure was out of focus but looked slender and fit, it seemed to blend into the shadows surrounding them, it seemed to be about 6’ 6”. Sans blinked, it couldn’t be that simple, could it? Sans thought, and suddenly remembered an older meaning to those words. This creature seemed old enough.

“D-do you mean in marriage?” Sans inwardly cursed at his stutter.

“Of course my dear, I’ve been watching you carefully, very carefully.” The tone sent shivers down Sans’s spine as the figure, Cordis, Sans guessed, gently dropped his hand and began to slowly make a circle around Sans. “You are incredibly smart for someone so young and also amazingly powerful. You are quite good looking when you drop your illusion magic, you are part-dragon.” He dragged a hand along the top of Sans’s magically hidden wings as though he could see right through it. Sans used his illusion magic to make himself seem a little, bigger boned than he actually was. In all actuality, he was quite thin, but a bit short at 5’ 5”. “You are quick witted, managed to gain the trust of the six human souls that Asgore killed, and you figured out many things about the disappearances quite quickly. In short, beautiful and a perfectum sponsa.” The figure was in front of him again, Sans’s right hand in the figure’s left. He kissed the knuckles of Sans’s hand.

“U-um, I-I…” Sans was speechless, unsure what to say. He was an Omega sure, but he thought that he was the only one who knew that. Cordis obviously knew and a slightly calming but powerful Alpha scent wafted over Sans like water.

“There is no need to decide right now, my sweet. I will give you time to think about it,” Cordis kissed Sans’s forehead. “Goodbye, Love.” With that, the darkness vanished, and with it, Cordis.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans laid on his bed, mulling silently over the encounter. He felt a little creeped out but also quite flattered. He had never been complimented before, let alone called a perfect bride. Sans was quite fluent in Latin, and knew that Cordis’s full name, Quod Peccatum Cordis Tenebrosi, meant Heart of Dark Sin. It puzzled him but Cordis seemed like a good guy. Sans flushed as he thought of Cordis’s parting words.

_ Goodbye, Love _

 

Sans buried his face in his pillow. He didn’t know Cordis very well, nor seen his actual form but Sans was enthralled by the mysterious figure. Usually Sans took forever to warm up to people but with Cordis he couldn’t help but be tempted to take up his offer.

“SANS! TIME FOR DINNER!” Papyrus called. Sans snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. Papyrus was thought to be a weak Alpha but he actually wore a device that dulled his scent’s power so as not to hurt anyone. Papyrus was so caring. Sans let go of his pillow and stood up, tail dragging behind him. He thought for a minute whether or not to put his illusion magic in place, to make Papyrus more comfortable, he decided he should. After placing it, he headed down. Papyrus had made spaghetti, like usual.

“Hey Papyrus.” Sans didn’t call Papyrus his full name often but he felt that he should due to what had happened.

“Sans,” Papyrus’s voice was quieter than normal. “You shouldn’t have to hide from me anymore. So please don’t.” Sans couldn’t see Papyrus’s face but he felt the sadness in his voice. Sans dropped his illusion magic almost immediately. Papyrus turned to him, a smile on his face.

“Welp, let’s eat.” Sans pulled a tired smile, it felt fake to him.

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus smiled, handed Sans a plate, and moved to the couch with his own plate, turning on the T.V. Sans let his tail snake over to the coffee machine, where a pot of hot coffee sat waiting. Grabbing the handle with his tail, he reached up into the cupboard and grabbed his favorite mug, a large thing that was a nice, calming, dark blue. Placing it on the counter, he poured the coffee into the mug with his tail, taking a few bites of spaghetti, it was a little burnt but not inedible. Once the mug was filled, Sans put the coffee pot back, grabbed his coffee with his tail, and sat next to Papyrus, who was watching Mettaton’s new show with abbon.

Sans didn’t pay attention to the show, opting instead to eat and think about the offer Cordis had made. Sans tried placing aside his feelings and think about it logically. Destroying the RESET button would certainly be a plus, Frisk may have promised but she had made the same promise before and she broke it then. There would always be that temptation. Cordis watching him was kinda creepy and it was also unnerving how he seemed to be able to see though his illusion magic. Sans withheld a shiver, he could remember his faint touch across the top of his wings. Sans figured that there was something more that Cordis was gaining if he married Sans. Most likely his power. If Sans accepted Cordis’s offer, Cordis would be free to use Sans’s power as he wished. Sans didn’t know Cordis that well but he felt as though somehow that Cordis didn’t love Sans, not truely. The more Sans thought about it, the more he thought it was a bad idea to just accept it. Sans also wondered about what Cordis’s connection to the disappearances was.

“SANS, DID YOU FIND THE SHADOW?” Papyrus suddenly asked, jolting Sans out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, but its not at all what I expected.” Sans was unsure how much he should tell Papyrus but he felt too lazy to lie. Papyrus nodded.

“I wonder why it’s causing the disappearances.” Papyrus murmured, as though waiting from an answer from Sans. Sans blinked. He hadn’t asked that. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that Cordis was behind the disappearances. Why hadn’t he asked about that? Sans’s head began to throb. Why did he still feel the need to trust and care about Cordis, knowing he had nearly kidnapped Undyne and had hurt her so badly. Sans found himself trying to come up with reasons as to why Cordis might have done it. Something was wrong with him but he wasn’t sure what.

“I-I don’t know.” Sans wasn’t sure how else to react. Sans suddenly found Papyrus’s face quite close to his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations in order of appearance: Heart of Dark Sin, Heart, A perfect bride
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I was really busy yesterday >.< I hope you like this though!


	6. Chapter 6

. A bright blue flush darkened Sans’s cheeks and he silently willed it to go away.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” Papyrus was certainly observant.

“I-I…” Sans didn’t know what to say. He knew something was wrong with him but he wasn’t sure what. He felt his magic stir uncomfortably, as though hunting for what was wrong. Papyrus’s right eye glinted orange for a split second and Sans could feel the other perform a check.

 

**_Sans_ **

**_LV: Unknown_** ** _  
_****_ATK: Unknown_** ** _  
_****_DEF: Unknown_** ** _  
_****_HP: Unknown_** ** _  
_****_*Something is wrong.*_** ** _  
  
_**

Papyrus sighed. Sans was curious as to what his check had said but he also wanted to know what was up with Papyrus.

 

**_Papyrus_ **

**_LV: 1_ **

**_ATK: 100_ **

**_DEF: 20_ **

**_HP: 680_ **

**_*He doesn’t know what’s wrong.”_ **

Sans figured that the check Papyrus had done hadn’t yielded any results. Papyrus locked eyes with him.

“Sans, do you know what’s wrong?” It was a straightforward question that Sans didn’t trust himself to answer vocally, so he merely shook his head. Papyrus nodded and seemed to be silently pondering something. What though, Sans wasn’t sure. Papyrus moved away a bit, before moving in quickly and kissing Sans’s forehead. “We can figure this out together, just talk to me.”

“Ok, Pap.” Sans muttered, looking to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, late chapter. I've been busy and unable to write much. I will probably update in a couple weeks. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had school which has slowed my writing somewhat but I hope you guys like this chapter! I should be able to update every Wednesday(my time) from now on.  
> Edit: The sequel to this will be Kustard, so the Fontcest has been taken out. Thank you! ^-^

“Sans, I don’t mean later.” Papyrus grabbed Sans’s chin and turned his head so he could look into his eyes. Sans purposefully didn’t look at Papyrus’s face. “Sans…” Papyrus had a dominant note in his voice that made Sans whimper. As an Omega not actually related to Papyrus, he had always instinctively thought of Papyrus as a potential partner but in all honesty wanted to stay siblings. Papyrus didn’t command attention in a room, he didn’t like to as, despite common belief, he didn’t like everyone’s attention on him. So he hid his dominate aura, which he had despite being a Beta, as best he could, mostly behind a cheerful, innocent facade. Papyrus wasn’t completely innocent, Sans knew, but he was still more innocent than most. He sometimes let his dominate aura leak out when he wanted to know something, along the lines of what was happening now, or if he wanted Sans to do something, like dishes. Sans instinctively loved when he did but he had never showed any indication before hand. Sans didn’t know why, but he felt completely at the others mercy. The whimper seemed to have surprised Papyrus and thinking he was going to mistake it for a sound of fear or pain, Sans hugged Papyrus. His empty mug falling to the floor with a soft thud.

“Stay, please.” Sans’s voice was muffled and slightly hushed as he nuzzled Papyrus’s chest. Papyrus sighed.

“I wasn’t going to leave, but why did you whimper?” Sans froze and flushed, Papyrus had always been curious and observant.

“I-um-I, that is...I...like when…..” He mumbled the last few words.

“Sans, please say it at a volume I can hear.” Papyrus laughed.

“I-I umm…...like..i-it w-when y-you……..te.” Sans muttered.

“When I let my control of my aura slip?” Papyrus interpreted. Sans nodded. Papyrus raised an eyebrow bone, a bit more of that aura slipping out, Sans didn’t know if it was on purpose or not.

“Y-yes….” Sans replied, his face dark blue. Papyrus chuckled, a warm sound. Papyrus gave Sans a soft, kind smile. Sans resisted letting out a sigh. Papyrus suddenly pulled Sans onto his lap, the now empty plates having already been set aside, Sans’s tail twitched and he fought a yelp.

“I have always known you're an Omega. I live with you and you are my brother, almost mother considering you did raise me.” Papyrus pulled Sans into a ball then curled around him.

“P-Pap?” Sans asked, flushing in embarrassment. Papyrus said nothing. Sans grew more flustered by the second, he was being coddled like a baby and he was older! Sans found that his chin was gently grabbed by Papyrus and turned upward at Papyrus’s face. Sans was sure his face was as blue as a sapphire. Teeth suddenly clicked softly to his forehead for a moment once more before pulling away.

“Sorry I didn't tell you that I knew that you were an Omega before.” Sans hugged Papyrus tightly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered, tears on the edges of his eyes. His mind suddenly swirled and it was like a veil had been lifted over his eyes.

“Sans, are you sure you don’t know what’s wrong.” The final piece clicked into place.

“Pap, the shadow put me under a love spell. He tried to get me to marry him, he obviously needs my power but can’t take it by force. Pap, we need to find out who he is.” Papyrus looked at Sans curiously, anger hidden well behind his eyes, if Sans hadn’t known him as well as he did, he wouldn’t have seen it.

“Who?”

“I’m not going to say his name aloud, names hold power. Especially Latin ones. We need to speak with Asgore and Toriel.”” Papyrus blinked.

“Alright? Let’s go.” He seemed confused but went with it. They both had already been ready to walk out the door, so Sans teleported them into the Judgement Hall, his Judge clothes teleporting onto him. They landed behind a pillar. Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys were all there. The souls hovered over them, visible only to Sans. Sans gestured for Papyrus to stay put and he emerged from behind the pillar.

“S-Sans?” Alphys asked. Sans didn’t bother to change his voice but just nodded, exaggerating it to almost a bow of his head so it could be seen. Toriel and Asgore let out small gasps of surprise. Then Papyrus walked out.

“Sans! You stop being so mysterious, it’s weird. We all know its you so stop hiding.” He said it in the scolding manner he always did but the tiniest bit of his dominate aura laced his words, Sans slipped off his hood.

“Sorry Pap.” Sans smiled lazily as he usually did before turning to the others seriously.

Mom! We couldn’t feel you! What happened? Patiantice was freaking out, as he did when worried. Integrity pulled him into a hug, well as best as she could considering she was just a soul.

“Asgore, Toriel, I need to speak with you. It maybe the key to the disappearances.” They’re faces grew serious.

“What is it?” Sans pulled out his notebook and wrote something down. He calmly walked up to the monarchs and showed them it.

 

_**Quod Peccatum Cordis Tenebrosi** _

 

Both monarchs seemed to remember something and their expressions darkened almost immediately.

“Of course he sealed our memories of him, the bastard.” Asgore growled.

“You were wise not to say his name.” Toriel complimented, anger laced her voice.

“Latin names hold more power than normal ones. Who is he?” Sans inquired. He had never seen Asgore so pissed.

“The real reason we were locked down here was not because of some war but because of _Him_.” Asgore was really mad and it was scaring everyone but Sans and Toriel. The only one who had seen him this pissed was Toriel.

“Flowey get your ass out here now.” Sans called. The flower popped in next to him.

“What trash bag?” Flowey sneered. Sans showed him the name. Flowey’s smirk turned into a frown.

“Recognize it?” The flower nodded.

“Yeah, we were locked down here with that _thing_.” Flowey seethed.

“Indeed, we were locked down here to find a way to destroy him. We did so willingly. We had fought him before with the humans and were unable to beat him. We weakened him enough to seal him away. As soon as he was defeated we were supposed to be able to break the barrier with ease. But with what power he had, he sealed our memories. He’s been asleep until now.” Toriel explained.

“He can absorb monster and human souls although it takes 6 months to dissolve a human one.” Asgore bristled, Frisk had been gone for about 1. “Of course he’d be behind this. We need to find a way to beat him as soon as possible.”

“He’s already on the move. He tried to get Undyne. Almost did but I arrived and he left.” Sans added.

“He must not be fully recovered. It’s possible that he’s been weakened to the point that he can’t absorb monster souls as easily as he once could.” Toriel seemed to be thinking really hard.

“One more thing, he tried to put a love spell on me.” Everyone but Papyrus and Flowey seemed surprised.

“You are the most powerful thing in the underground, I’m not surprised. If he had succeeded then he would have almost won. The only chance we would have would be a RESET but he has Frisk.” Flowey seemed to be lost in thought as well.

“If only we still had the six souls, we could have used them to defeat him.” Toriel sighed.

“Actually,” Sans chuckled a bit nervously. “They’re right here.” The souls zipped, creating a circle around Sans and let themselves be seen before zipping under Sans’s robes a second later, hovering in his stomach region.

“What the….” Undyne spoke for the first time in a while.

 _We are linked with Sans._ Perseverance said matter-of-factly.

 _I-I’m scared, what i-if h-he t-tries t-t-t-o a-absorb u-us!_ Kindness quaked.

 _Mom’ll protect us, we’ll be fine._ Integrity soothed gently.

 _Besides, our link with Mom makes it so that we can’t be absorbed. Right Perseverance?_ Patience piped up.

 _Correct._ Perseverance confirmed. Everyone blinked.

“MOM?!” Everyone shouted except for Sans and the souls. Sans covered his non-existent ears.

“Why are they with you?” Undyne cried out in shock.

“WHY DID THEY CALL YOU MOM?” Papyrus exclaimed with his usual volume. In truth he didn’t like being overly loud but it sold his overly exuberant persona. Why have such a persona? Because it helped sell that he was weaker than he actually was.

“I’m not entirely sure why they call me Mom but I don’t mind it. As for Undyne’s question, we are linked. Which means that we can switch between our six soul form and our normal ones at will.” Sans explained calmly.

“You must defeat him!” Toriel pleaded.

“I don’t know where I could find him.” Sans replied.

“The barrier is like a sphere around the Underground. His physical body, will be at the heart, sealed behind another, albeit weaker barrier.” Asgore rumbled. “It’s somewhere in Snowdin or Waterfall. Damn bastard also sealed his location from our memories. All I can remember is that he is at the heart of the Underground. I can’t remember much else.”

“I will help where I can.” Flowey surprised Sans with this sentence.

“At what cost though?” Sans was skeptical that the flower would help just to help.

“You know me so well. I will do help on the condition that you do what you can to give me back my best friend.” Flowey had a serious look on his face. “I also don’t want to be a flower anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! How will Sans respond?! Actually I know how he'll respond, I'm the author. You guys however don't. XP


	8. Chapter 8

“I will do what I can. Your best friend is the one you mistook Frisk for, correct?” Flowey nodded.

“We have a deal?” Sans nodded. “Then I will get to work.” Flowey disappeared into the ground.

“Sans? What was up with that talking flower?” Undyne asked.

“He’s good at information gathering. Almost as good as me.” Sans replied. Sans summoned a few small invisible blasters and sent them out. They were his information gathers. They had their own personalities but Sans could see through their eyes at will. He used them as scouts to see what was going on in the Underground. The souls now helped with his scouting but he thought it best if they stayed with him.

“What are we going to do? We can’t just wait around.” Undyne folded her arms.

“Alphys and I should work on something to help us. The rest of you should train, try to get stronger. If he isn’t strong enough yet to absorb boss monsters then we should try to keep it that way.” Sans stated calmly. They all blinked.

“I can understand Alphys but you? If you wanted to laze about, you coulda said so!” Undyne looked at Sans with a look that made him sigh and give her a deadpan look.

“I have a PhD in Physics.”

“T-then w-why did-dn’t you try to b-become the r-royal s-scientist?” Alphys asked.

“I’m already Judge, it would just be more work to add to my already full plate.” Sans shrugged.

“What are you and Dr. Alphys going to try and make?” Papyrus asked.

“More than likely something to keep our enemy from absorbing our souls while we fight him.” Sans replied.

“Maybe s-somethings t-to boost y-you all a-as w-well.” Alphys suggested. Sans nodded.

“Well let’s get started then!” Toriel clapped her hands together.

“Indeed, we have much to do.” Asgore agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. School's been a pain in the ass. -_- Still, I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late. Spring break was really busy for me. My parents are putting on a gaming con. I've had to help out a lot so spring break was almost all work.

In the two months that passed afterwards, Mettaton disappeared and with him, much of the joy in the Underground. Monsters began to despair, what chance did they have if a boss monster was taken. After Mettaton disappeared, Sans and Alphys worked harder and managed to make a device that stopped the disappearances. This boosted some hope but not much.

Asgore and Toriel did what they could, as did Undyne. They, with the help of the old generals, Grillby and Gerson, trained the inhabitants who wanted to defend themselves. In doing so, they trained themselves as well. Papyrus helped go to the more anti-social monsters, that Frisk never met, and gather them. Many monsters wanted training so Papyrus helped with that as well, proving to be a good sparring partner.

Alphys and Sans worked hard to make Undyne’s armor better. Strengthening it and embedding protections into it. They did the same to Asgore’s armor. They weaved barriers into Toriel’s clothing. They made special armor for Papyrus. It didn’t look ridiculous and homemade like his old one had. The armor was more clothes than actual armor like Undyne’s. It consisted of a plain white, long-sleeved shirt, blue, jean-like pants, and special tennis shoes. The shirt and pants were made with spider silk, courtesy of Muffet, they were built so that it could withstand Papyrus’s immense speed and strength. The shoes made to give Papyrus the best traction possible. Muffet helped test them by pretending to try and catch Papyrus while he ran on her webs. She helped them for free, because a good chunk of her spiders had gone missing and she wanted what kidnapped them gone. The shoes and Papyrus’s speed kept him from getting caught, the shoes made running across the sticky webs as easy as running on flat ground.

While Alphys made the final tweeks on Undyne’s armor, Sans fiddled with Papyrus’s gloves. The gloves kept Papyrus from shattering things in his hands. Control was difficult for Papyrus, so Sans had made the gloves with old pieces of equipment he had found in the dump. The gloves had holes in them, worn down by near constant use. So Sans got to work repairing them with some spare spider silk and things lying around. When he finished, he smiled. Alphys then walked over.

“S-Sans, what a-are we g-going to d-do about P-Papyrus’s s-scarf? H-he insists on w-wearing it.” She wrung her hands.

“That’s fine.” she blinked, silent for a minute.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘THAT’S FINE’?!” She shouted. Sans looked at her calmly.

“Ever wonder why even when there is no wind, Papyrus’s scarf will move like there is?” Alphys nodded, seeming confused. “It’s because it’s alive. It doesn’t speak or anything but it has a special connection with Papyrus enabling it to convey its feelings to him as well as basic images. Nobody sneaks up on Papyrus because if he doesn’t notice you, that scarf will.”

“H-How is that p-possible?” Alphys was amazed. Sans shrugged.

“Not entirely sure, when I made it, I weaved some of Papyrus’s magic into it so he could move it like he could an arm or leg. Papyrus’s magic was hard to wrangle and I ended up weaving a bit of my magic in it too. Once it was done, it came to life. It doesn’t have a soul though.” Sans explained.

“T-that is s-strange, I w-want to t-take a look at it w-when t-this is all over, if its ok with P-Papyrus.” Sans shrugged again.

“Ask ‘im.” Alphys nodded.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flowey came to them a few days later, with the location of Quod Peccatum Cordis Tenebrosi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry about the cliff hanger! ^-^ Also, this is my own little head cannon about Papyrus's scarf, hope you like!


	10. Chapter 10

“From what I could find, he’s deep in Snowdin forest but right on the edge where it meets Waterfall. He’s almost exactly in the dead center of the Underground.” Flowey told them, once they all were there, ready to go into battle. Sans nodded.

“Makes sense.”

“Don’t let his appearance catch you off guard.” Flowey was mainly eyeing Sans when he said this, seeming to be mainly saying it to the Judge specifically. Papyrus’s scarf, which had taken to moving around more than usual, moved so that it seemed to be blowing in a breeze that came from Papyrus’s right, waving behind Sans. Sans looked back at it, then to Papyrus. Papyrus looked at Sans.

“It’s worried.” Was all he said.

“What’s worried?” Undyne piped up. The scarf waved, much like a hand would.

“Never seen it acknowledge that it’s alive other than with us.” Sans commented.

“Just goes to show how worried it is.” Papyrus replied.

“Let’s just go. Smiley Trashbag, can you teleport us there.” Flowey asked. Sans shook his head.

“I’ve never been there. I can fly us there though.” Sans suggested. There were noises of assent.

“W-we’ll have to g-go outside.” Sans nodded and teleported them to his little clearing in Snowdin forest, transforming into dragon form.

“Get on. Flowey, wrap around my leg and hold on tight.” Sans leaned down slightly, turning his legs into steps. They got on wordlessly, Flowey wrapping around his right leg, a good thing considering how Sans’s sight wasn’t the best on the right. The draconic skeleton standing to his full height of about 18 feet.

“Sans, H-how t-tall are y-you in this f-form?!” Alphys squeaked.

“About 18 feet and still growing!” Sans answered as he took off into the sky. He shot towards the direction Flowey had tugged him slightly towards. There were cries of surprise as he quickly soared over the trees. He felt grips tighten and he felt a chuckle rise in his throat. As he closed in on the area Flowey directed him to, tendrils of shadow began to shoot out at them.

“HOLD ON!” Papyrus shouted. Sans felt his passengers practically hug him as he swerved out of the way. As soon as their grips tightened, Sans barrel rolled out of the way of a few shadows. Alphys’s hands slipped and she fell off. Sans was about to dive after her when Flowey’s vines shot out and caught her, putting her back and tying everyone to Sans. The dragon smiled, picking up speed and dodging shadows.

“Down there!” Flowey directed as he tugged to the downward right of Sans. The Judge nodded, seeing the glow and swerved towards it, making a U-turn as he dodged shadows. He dived towards the soft light. As the ground grew closer, Sans’s wings snapped open. They glided towards the ground, Sans grabbing them with blue magic as he transformed into his usual form; wings, horns, and tail visible. They landed gently on the ground, the circular barrier holding Cordis in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers XP Sorry it's a bit short, school is a bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Inside the transparent barrier, was an adult, black-haired, human male. His eyes were closed and he seemed asleep, floating inside the sphere. Sans was surprised to say that the male was quite handsome but he could sense the dark power from it and therefore, glared at it. Shadow creatures appeared, having no real shape but acted humanoid.

Sans shot forward, dual longswords materializing in his hands. The swords were identical, with the hilt and pommel the same color as Sans’s magic, the blade itself was a blue just a slight shade lighter. In the base of the pommel, was embedded a sapphire that had magic swirling inside. He cut through the shadows, not registering spears and fireballs thrown at the shadow creatures to the sides of him that he didn’t get himself. He did however, notice the small booms of impact as Papyrus fought some small way away. Flowey’s vines could be heard beating away enemies from Toriel and Alphys, Asgore helping. Undyne rushed at an amazing speed to assist Papyrus, who was surrounded but still undamaged. Sans summoned a giant Gaster Blaster, firing it directly ahead of him. The creatures that got caught in the blast dissolved, nothing left of them. Pushing off the ground, Sans spread his wings and flew at a speed that nobody thought that he could have managed, as lazy as he was, towards the seal that Cordis was sealed in. He had to kill him; to get Frisk back, to get retribution for those who Cordis had caused pain, for the dead, and for the living. He had to deliver Karma.

He slashed to the right with the sword in his right hand, the seal shattering and the body inside taking a huge cut across it’s stomach. It fell to the ground, clutching it’s wound. It's eyes opened to reveal black sclera with disgusting yellow irises.   


"Why hello there," It purred, sarcasm lacing it's voice. "This is certainly a great greeting to give your future husband."   


"You are not my future husband." Sans growled.   


"Can't even say my name?" It put on a look of mock hurt.   


"I know very well that names hold power." Sans was seething at this point, his grip tightening.   


"Indeed they do,  _ Sans. _ "


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a bit early cause I have a small question that will decide the fate of this series. It's in the end notes, hope you enjoy.

"Indeed they do,  _ Sans. _ "

“If you are seeking to use my name against me, you will not be able to.” Sans could sense the power that Cordis used to try and control him.

“H-how?!” Cordis seemed surprised.

“Because, it’s not my full name translated nor my true name.” Sans shot forward, swords moving to behead Cordis. The creature put up a shadow shield and went to shoot Sans with shadow spears but Sans swiftly dodged. Using the barrier to blindside Cordis, impaling him. Cordis coughed blood up all over Sans, who already had blood splattered all over him. The blood was red, like a human’s would be, but it swirled with black.

“Well, it looks like you’ve impaled me.” He coughed up more blood.

“Where is Frisk?” Sans snarled. Cordis laughed, coughing. Shadows held Frisk out to Sans, the young girl was unconscious but seemed ok. Sans reached out magically to grab her when he suddenly got pushed away, barely landing on his feet a large ways away. In the place of Cordis however, there was a giant cloaked figure bent over. It laughed darkly, straightening up to it’s full height.  It towered over the trees, even Sans’s dragon from being no bigger than a tarantula to it. Right under the center of where it’s clavicle would be, was a soft red glow, the same shade as Frisk’s soul.

“I didn’t think I would have to take this form so soon.” Cordis laughed. “Oh well, it’ll be fun crushing you. Although I will take some remorse in crushing you Sans. Unless, you want to take me up on my offer, it does still stand. After all, I do think you could be happy as my wife.”

“Go to HELL!” Sans roared as he transformed into his dragon form and sprang forward, towards the glowing light that as he got closer, he realized was Frisk. Cordis swatted him away like a fly. Sans flew into trees, tumbling and crashing hard into the ground. Sans shakily stood up and shot towards Frisk once more, getting batted away once more.

_ MOM! Calm down!  _ Integrity, who was usually calm, quite, and lady like, shouted. Sans wavered.

_ We need to take our more powerful form. _ Perseverance pipped up.

_ We don’t have enough control over our power in that form yet. _ Sans was near positive that he might destroy the underground if he took it.

_ We will be fine Mom, we have to protect the others. _ Kindness spoke with an assurity that made Sans sigh and make a small noise of agreement. He felt the six human souls meld with his. Instantly a burning enveloped Sans’s body as it changed. It didn’t last long however, and Sans straightened, growling at Cordis, who he was now eye-level with. Not only had he gotten bigger, but other things about Sans changed as well. His horns got longer and he was now covered in blue scales the color of his magic. The spines on his back grew sharper and the air seemed to swirl around him, waiting to be commanded it seemed as it thrummed with energy.

“Your time has come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've been getting a bit out of Fontcest and Fellcest but really into kustard which is Fell Sans and Classic Sans. So, I'm wondering if you guys would mind me changing this so it's not Fontcest. I can keep it Fontcest, I'm cool with that it is still a pairing I like, same with Fellcest. It's up to you guys. Comment below you're opinion. On another note, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I've been far more sleep deprived then normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited Chapter 7 so that it is not Fontcest anymore but the sequel will be Kustard, Thank you for your votes ^-^

“My time has come! What a laugh! Even with that form you couldn’t beat me! You have no control of it, little Judge!” Cordis laughed. He still hadn’t seemed to notice the tiny projectiles that were being thrown at him. Sans stayed silent. He stepped forward, standing tall and proud. Cordis stood unwavering. Sans could feel his gaze scanning him and growled. His head darted forward, biting into the large shoulder. Cordis grunted, reached over, and squeezed right below Sans’s jaw, making him to let go.

Sans’s claws scraped against the shadow giant’s chest, creating long, thick gashes that oozed slightly with reddish-black blood. He felt the hand on his neck loosen and pulled out of it, biting down on the base of Cordis’s neck, engulfing The glowing red light in his jaws as well. Cordis screamed, a shrill sound that brought all in the Underground to their knees except Sans, who clamped his jaw shut and pulled. Shadows racked at Sans’s thick hide, only breaking through the softer underbelly but only slightly. The Judge tugged the dark, rank, disgusting flesh free. The screaming suddenly stopped and the shadowy figure dissolved, leaving the mangled body of Quod Peccatum Cordis Tenebrosi.

Sans leaned down, head next to his small group of friends. His mouth opened, revealing a small child named Frisk. Frisk was about 10 years old and her short brown hair covered her eyes. She opened her bright green eyes and slipped out of Sans’s mouth. Sans had already given her the information that she needed to know. Toriel ran up and hugged Frisk tightly. Sans’s mouth closed and he turned into his normal form. After he had done so however, he went unconscious.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans awoke to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom. For a moment he wondered if there had been another RESET, but the house was silent so the thought died as quick as it had come up. He sat up, every part of his body ached, he duly noted that he was in basketball shorts and a white, short-sleeved shirt. Getting out of bed, he walked to the door, swaying slightly as he did so. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this  _ bone _ tired before, heh. He opened it carefully, peeking out to see the whole group. They were all silent. It was a grim silence, one that seemed to choke Sans. He wasn’t sure what he should do. He didn’t know how long he and...the children! Sans felt for the young souls frantically, he felt their gentle, sleeping pulses inside his chest and he relaxed. Sans’s tail flicked slightly and he sighed softly, he might as well get it over with. He stepped out and quietly shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangers! Sorry for the short chapter, I have been busy with the last month of school. When school ends you guys should get more chapters ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted it so late in the day, I've had so much to do it being the last week or so of school. But here! Hope you like my little surprise! ;)

Sans walked down the stairs, not trying to be silent but not trying to be loud either. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, three heads turned towards him.

“Sans...you’re awake…” Papyrus hugged Sans. Sans was slightly confused but accepted the hug anyway.

“You’ve been out for a week.” Asgore rumbled, Toriel was leaned against him and Frisk was curled up on her lap, both asleep. Sans’s eyes widened.

“Aparently taking 6-soul form took a lot out of you and the souls. More then likely because you are linked.” Asriel piped up, he sat next to Frisk, Undyne and Alphys cuddling next to him.

“You’re in your origonal form, Asriel.” Sans stated as Papyrus let go.

“He’s not the only one.” A female voice emerged with a girl that looked like Frisk but in a green sweater with a yellow stripe and a year older.

“Chara.” Sans’ left eye flickered blue for a second.

“I mean no harm” Chara raised her hands above her head, a Hershey’s chocolate bar in her left hand. “Frisk broke the RESET button in half and gave me and Asriel each a piece. I am sorry for what I did, comedian, I shouldn’t have.” She bowed slightly in a sign of remorse. Sans sighed.

“Fine, but why is your LoVe 20?” Chara straightened and smiled ruefully.

“As best as I can figure my stats haven’t RESET since the last genocide route. I don’t know why or how but they haven’t. Frisk never gained any LoVe, only love. I am the one who gained all the LoVe. It was the only way I could feel anything.” Asriel nodded.

“What else has happened while I was out?” Sans asked.

“We told the people that the threat against us has been defeated. Those old enough to remember Cordis now do and everyone has been preparing to meet the humans and the old story is being retold.” Asgore replied.

“Mom and Dad got back together other then that we’ve been here waiting for you to wake up and occationally going out to help people prepare. We should be heading out in the next day or so.” Asriel added.

“Ok, for now, I need to go work on something.” Sans headed towards the front door.

“Mind if I come with?” Chara inquired. Sans shook his head and opened the door, Chara running up to follow. They quickly made their way into the lab, Chara shivering slightly from the cold. Once they entered, Chara glanced about as Sans shut the door. The young, and Sans figured, undead girl wandered the room, peeking into a toolbox next to a covered machine.

“Don’t touch anything without permission.” Sans stated simply as he pulled the cover off the machine. It was a strange machine that defied discription, it appeared to be mostly repared but it still looked beat to hell, immune to RESETs.

“What is it?” Chara peered at the large device curiously.

“Don’t know, it’s immune to the RESETs, not that it matters now. Been workin’ on it for several RESETs, helped get my mind off of what was happening. Chara had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

“Sorry, neither Frisk nor I relish in returing to the surface. Humans are cruel creatures save a select few excluding myself from said few.” Chara sat infront of the tool box, facing Sans who, had crawled under it’s propped up bottom on his back.

“Since you are infront of the tool box, mind handing me the wrench?” 


	15. Chapter 15

Sans chose not to comment on Chara’s words and she handed him the wrench. Sans worked on the machine while Chara handed him what he needed. Other then Sans saying what to hand him, the room was quiet. During this, however Sans managed to discreetly rest his tail in a semi-circle around the small girl without her noticing, hopefully, if she had noticed, she made no indication. Several hours passed like this, both taking a small amount of comfort that the other’s presence brought. Sans eventually slipped out from under the machine, taking Chara by surprise. Sans stood up and placed a hand on the wall to the left of the machine at about chest height. He pressed on it slightly, a small clicking noise resonated throughout the room as a small panel opened and Sans pulled out a small glass vial, filled to brim with a bright glowing red liquid.

“What is that?” Chara asked, although she seemed to already know the answer.

“Liquid DETERMINATION.” Sans replied simply. He inserted the vial into a slot and pressed a button. The machine roared to life, wind blowing from it and whipping Chara’s hair every which way like a wind storm. An oval, ocean blue surface appeared inside the machine about six feet tall. It seemed to be constantly moving like the ocean in the breeze.

“What the…”

“Why don’t we go through?”

“Are you insane?!” Chara shouted. “It’s a strange machine that made a weird oval thing and you want to go through it?! It could kill us! There are no more RESETs Comedian! If we die, we die for good!”

“I know, but what if it leads somewhere? It’ll be something new, something that the RESETs could never give.” Sans said this because he knew that this would push just the right buttons in the child to at least keep her from keeping him from going through. The curiosity was almost too much for Sans.

“Fine, but if we do this,” Chara made direct eye-contact, “you have to promise me that if dangerous things start happening we’ll bail immediately.” Sans sighed, he hated making promises but he was really curious. He inwardly cursed himself.

“Alright.”

“I want to hear you promise.” Sans huffed silently, there went any chance he had of getting out of it.

“I promise.” With that, they stepped through the watery surface.

On the other side, they seemed to have stepped out of an oak door. In the doorway of a mahogany door, stood what looked like Papyrus in khakis and an orange sweatshirt and Sans in a grease stained, grey, short-sleeved shirt and torn, dark blue, also grease-stained jeans but instead of horns on his head he had black horse ears and white feathered wings tipped in blue protruded from his back. They all stared at each other, confused, to say the least. Then the final door, a rosewood one, opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been a hectic summer. I will get the next book up in the next few days so keep on the look out! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and check out the next book!
> 
> Edit: The next book is out! Check it out as soon as you can!


End file.
